Lunar Ghost
by ladychris07
Summary: Usagi has lost all her friends in the battle with Chaos. All that's left are the guardians Luna and Artemis. Unknowingly, she makes a wish on the Ginzuishou to move them to a new place where they can begin anew. The wish lands them in Amity Park, a city protected by Danny Phantom. Will Sailor Moon and Danny Phantom be able to work together?
1. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or Sailor Moon. Those belong to their respective creators.

Usagi Tsukino sat in her bedroom crying. She had finally managed to stop Chaos and healed Galaxia,but at a huge price. It had cost her the sailor senshi, her boyfriend and her future daughter. However, she was able to see the senshi one last time to say goodbye. That didn't make it hurt any less though. Even though the Starlights and their princess, Kakyuu, had promised they would always do their best to come to her aid if she needed them, it wasn't the same. Especially since the four had then left for Kinmoku. She was now completely alone as a senshi on Earth. At least she still had the two cat advisors, Luna and Artemis. Artemis had come to live with her and Luna after the battle, having realized that Minako would not be returning home.

The two cats curled up beside Usagi as she lay down and basically cried herself to sleep. Neither knew how to even begin to console their remaining charge other than to continue to be there with her and guide her. As the two cats fell asleep along with Usagi, neither noticed that she was mumbling in her sleep, unconsciously making a wish. Making a wish for them to be taken away from Japan, away from the memories, from the places they frequented, from the people who knew them and might comment about them.

It wasn't hard to understand why even unconsciously she'd want to avoid those places. After all, there was an entire group of friends of hers missing and those places all had someone who would ask about them. What would she say? She couldn't say they died while fighting an intergalactic evil, no one would believe her. She wasn't even supposed to tell others about being a senshi anyway. She'd been Sailor Moon since she was fourteen and her parents and younger brother still had no clue.

Speaking of her identity as Sailor Moon, she had a special powerful little crystal. The Ginzuishou had been passed down to her and was a major source of power. It also had a tendency to react to wishes she made from her heart. And like the last major wish she made, it was reacting to the one she made in her sleep. It began to glow as it reacted, soon casting Usagi, Luna and Artemis within that glow as it prepared to move them in response to Usagi's wish. Within seconds, they began to disappear from their spots on the bed, while people that Usagi and the other senshi had known were slowly forgetting them…..

When Usagi woke the next morning, it was to a room she did not recognize as her own. At first she started panicking, looking frantically for the two cats she knew had fallen asleep at her side the night before.

"Luna! Artemis!" She called out as she looked under the bed.

"Yes Usagi?" Luna's voice replied to her coming, not from the dark furred cat that she expected, but from a dark haired woman with two sets of odangos wearing a yellow dress, heels and a yellow ribbon tied around her neck. "Did you need something?"

Usagi looked up at the woman in surprise. "Luna? Is that you?" She wasn't expecting to see a human Luna.

Luna smiled and nodded. "I haven't been in this form since that whole thing with Snow Queen Kaguya. Thank you for that then and I believe it's safe to say I can thank you for it now." She seemed to be studying Usagi as if looking for any changes in the teen's physical looks.

Usagi smiled. "You look beautiful. Artemis is around and human too?"

Luna nodded. "I believe he's gone to see if he can find out where we are without looking too suspicious." She looked at Usagi again carefully. "You've gotten younger. If I'm right, you've returned to your fourteen year old self."

Usagi's eyes widened. "What?!" She immediately started looking for her brooch and was relieved to find it on the bed still in the latest upgrade she had received.

Luna had looked to Usagi's brooch as well. So you've gone down in age but you're still at the same level of power as you were before the changes. There's probably a good reason for that. We'll just have to figure that out as we go along."

Before Usagi could reply, Artemis could be heard calling out for her and Luna to join him in the living room. Luna turned and headed to the living room with Usagi following her.

Artemis was waiting for them. "So it seems I've figured out where we are. We are in a city called Amity Park in the states." He looked to Usagi. "We'll have to take you to register at the school tomorrow."

Usagi whined at hearing she was going to register for school. "Do I have to go to school?"

Luna couldn't help but chuckle and roll her eyes at Usagi's whining. "Yes you do. And you'll have to treat us as if we're your parents in public or mixed company."

Usagi sighed. "Fine. But what last name are we using?"

Luna smiled. "Yours of course. Mind you, you're still expected to study and behave in class. And look on the bright side, you won't have to wear a uniform."

Usagi smiled hugely at that. "Thank goodness. Can I go explore?"

Luna nodded and held out a new communicator to her. "Take this and let us know if something comes up."

She smiled and pocketed the communicator before hugging Luna and Artemis. She ran back upstairs and grabbed a jacket before heading out the door. "Bye!" She called out as she walked out and closed the door behind her.


	2. New Friends and Potential Allies

The town wasn't huge, but it wasn't real small. There was a big metropolitan area that gave way to a smaller suburban area. The school was in between. There was a park close by as well. She went into the city area and saw a strange tall building with that looked like a flying saucer attached to the top of it.

Usagi looked around at the area, exploring. She made a note of the school's location. When she saw the strange building she began walking towards it in curiosity

Two guys and a girl come running out of the building laughing and talking. The one boy dressed in a white and red t-shirt with baggy pants almost run right into Usagi. "Whoa! Sorry! Didn't see ya there!"

"It's alright. I'm used to bumping into people." She giggled. Her voice having an accent to it now since she wasn't in Japan anymore.

He smiled. "Alright. Hey, you must be new here!" he said when he noticed her accent.

"Smooth..." the female with them said. She was wearing a black and green plaid skirt, legging, combat boots, and a black sleeveless shirt with a purple circle on it.

"Real exotic. You're Japanese aren't you?" the African American boy asked. He wore glasses, a hat, yellow shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Hai...I mean, yes, I'm new and I'm Japanese." She tucked a stray hair back behind her ear and quickly tried to recall how Americans introduced themselves differently from Japanese. "I'm Usagi Tsukino. Nice to meet you all." She bowed briefly.

The three smiled and bowed back. "Hi. I'm Danny Fenton and these are my friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley." he introduced.

She smiled. "Again nice to meet you all. Well I won't hold you all up from getting on your way. You did all seem to be in a hurry. I'm really just trying to learn my way around. I'll start school tomorrow."

"We were just trying to get away from my Dad wanting me to clean out the shed. You want us to show you around?" he asked.

She giggled. "If it's really not too much trouble. I'd like that."

"Awesome! Follow us! What would you like to see first?" he asked.

She smiled excitedly. "Well I passed by the school while walking. But any place that's fun to hang out at or a place to eat maybe."

"The Nasty Burger." the three other teens said in unison.

She was a little shocked at how quickly the other three spoke the place's name so easily. "Well since I don't know the area, I'll trust you three. After you."

They all nodded and started heading in the direction of the Nasty Burger.

"Is your hair naturally blond or do you die it?" Sam asked curiously. "I mean I thought most Japanese people had dark brown or black hair."

"Natural. Special case I guess." She rubbed the back of her head with a nervous case. If only they knew just how special she really was. "So is the Nasty Burger a place where everyone regularly hangs out at or just you guys?"

"Everyone sadly. It'd be nice if it was just us." Tucker said with a small smile.

"Understandable." Usagi nodded. "What type of things are you all into?"

"Me? Techno stuff! Gadgets and computers! I love them all!" Tucker exclaimed enthusiastically.

"He's our techno geek." Sam said with a small chuckle. "As for me, I like things a little darker. I also love poetry." she said.

"I'm interested in space." Danny added in.

"Or being spaced out." Tucker added with a laugh.

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed.

Usagi giggled. "Tucker, you remind me of someone I once knew." She smiled at Sam. "I guess your fondness for darkness shows in your choice of clothing. Nothing wrong with that." She giggled along with Tucker at Tucker's comment about Danny. "Space is quite interesting." She smiled at Danny. Interesting when not fighting a bunch of evil youma, she thought.

Please tell me you know a hot female techno geek." he said excitedly.

"Thanks. I like my individuality." she said smiling.

"I think it's awesome! One day I want to visit other planets. Even the moon would be awesome!"

"You had to get him started." she said with an exasperated look that Serena could see through to the fondness the goth girl had for Danny.

Usagi frowned. "Sorry Tucker. The girl I knew, you would've gotten along with very well I think. But she died in a horrible accident." There was a hint of sadness in her voice as she thought of her friend Ami. She smiled again at Sam. "Are you a tough girl too or just enough to keep these two in line?" She giggled at Danny's excitement. "There are plenty of stories in Japan that the planets and the moon once had beautiful kingdoms long ago."

"Oh, Dude! I'm sorry. I didn't know." Tucker said sheepishly. "I'm sorry about your friend.

The three were silent for a few minutes until Sam finally broke it. "I think I'm pretty tough all the way around, but yeah I have to keep these two in line." she said with a laugh.

"You'll have to tell me more about these legends. Hey, maybe one day I'll discover the ruins of these kingdoms." Danny said with a smile.

"Don't be stupid. Those are just legends." she said shaking her head.

Danny gave her a look Serena couldn't read.

Sam blinked then nodded. "Heh. I know I know."

Usagi shook her head with a soft smile at Tucker. "It's alright. Again you didn't know." She then laughed along with Sam. "Well I'll do my best to help you out with that then." She smiled at Danny. "Of course. I won't tell you about them all at one time though."

"Can't wait to hear about them." he said before pointing at a building ahead of them. It was a white building with a big red and white sign that read, 'Nasty Burger'. "There's the Nasty Burger."

Usagi smiled as she looked at the building. "Awesome." Her stomach growled loudly in agreement. "Just in time too." She blushed in embarrassment. The three laughed as they led her into the little restaurant. She followed them into the restaurant with a smile as well. "Guess all the walking gave me an appetite."

"It can." Danny said as they headed up to the counter to order.

"Suggestions on what's good here?" She asked as she walked to the counter with them. "Please say they got milkshakes?"

"They do. Best thing here? Burgers and fries really." he said with a shrug.

She grinned. "Perfect." When it was her turn, she ordered a burger and fries and a chocolate milkshake. After they had all ordered and gotten their food, they headed over to a booth. Once in the booth and taking the first sip of her shake, realization hit. "I just realized, I've barely told you all anything about me but I've asked plenty of questions about you. Go ahead, ask me anything."

"Did your parents get a job here or something or were you an exchange student?" Sam asked.

"They just wanted a change of pace really." She answered

"Oh. That's cool. How are you liking America so far?" she asked.

"I'm liking it a lot. It sorta reminds me of Japan yet doesn't at the same time." Usagi bit into her burger this time, remembering to chew with her mouth closed and take her time. The other three also sat eating. She smiled after she had a few more bites of her food and a few more sips of her shake. "Anything else you guys wanna know?"

"Got any hot sisters?" Tucker asked with a grin.

"Real smooth, Tuck." Sam said rolling her eyes.

Usagi giggled and shook her head. "Sorry Tucker. I'm an only child." She looked to Sam and Danny. "Is Tucker always like this?"

"Always." Danny said with a chuckle.

"We'll have to fix that to get him a girlfriend." She winked before finishing her food.

"You going to move us to a new town?" Tucker asked.

She raised an eyebrow at Tucker. "You've really gone through all the girls in town already?"

"More like we're kind of outcasts." Danny said.

"More like individuals." Sam stated.

She nodded with a reassuring smile. "Individuals. Best group at school to be in my opinion."

"For a blond beauty queen looking girl, I think I'm gonna like you just fine." Sam said smiling happily. "Also not counting the fact that you're a blond Japanese girl and that makes you totally unique." she added.

Tucker and Danny just laughed. "Wow."

She smiled. "I think I'm gonna like you just fine too Sam."

Smiling, Sam finished her meal along with Danny and Tucker.

"So, what should I expect at school tomorrow?" Asked Usagi.

"Well, Danni started. For a moment Usagi would see his breath as if the temperature in the room had dropped. He stopped what he was saying and stood up. "Um...Bathroom. Be right back!" he said running off.

She'd seen Danny's breath in the air but before she'd had the chance to ask Danny if he was alright, he'd ran off. She looked to Tucker and Sam in confusion and concern. "Is Danny alright?"

"Fine!" they both said.

"Perfectly fine." Tucker remarked.

"You gonna eat those fries?" Asked Sam.

She was a little suspicious but waved it off figuring it was a normal occurrence. "No go ahead." She pushed the plate towards Sam.

Sam sat eating the fries slowly. Outside a commotion started.

Usagi watched Sam eat at first before then hearing noises from the commotion outside and looking out the window, hoping for a glimpse of what was going on.

She would see a brief flash of white, black, and green before then seeing blue, black, and green.

"Who is it this time..." Sam whispered trying to keep Usagi from hearing her.

"Desiree looks like..." he whispered back.

Usagi did notice Sam and Tucker whispering but she'd been too busy watching what was going on to listen in on what they were saying. Soon though her communicator went off in her pocket. Hearing it, she reached her hand in her pocket as she slid off the booth. "Excuse me. Bathroom." She ran off as well.

"Must have been the shake." Tucker said.

Sam shook her head and watched Usagi suspiciously.

Usagi pulled out something from her pocket just before she stepped into the bathroom that Sam would be unable to make out from that distance.

Think we need to help Danny?" he asked.

"No. He should be fine as long as he doesn't make any kind of wish." Sam said.

Multiple people screaming could be heard nearby outside before a blur of white, pink, blue, yellow and red followed by another blur of blue and red could be seen, not too far from where Desiree and Danny fought.

He noticed the blur when he dodged one of Desiree's attacks, then almost got hit for not paying her any attention. "Hold on. I thought I saw something new." he said.

"How dare you ignore me!?" she exclaimed angrily.

He pulled at a thermos still looking for the blur from a few seconds ago.

Danny would see what looked like a winged girl in some soft of magical school girl looking outfit fighting some strange creature. She jumped back to avoid an attack from the creature, only to get scratched still on her leg. She hissed in pain before standing up. A sort of tier appeared in her hand. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" She called out and her attack not only hit the creature but destroyed it. With a sigh, she jumped to the top of a building and ran off.

"Whoa...neat." he said as he caught Desiree in the thermos, much to her annoyance. He then quickly took off after the girl. "Hey! Uh...You!" he called as he flew after her. "Wait up!"

She stopped and turned, her long golden ponytails circling around. "Yes?" There was quite a maturity in her eyes as if she had seen much action.

"Um...Hey. Who are you? You don't look like a ghost." he said as he floated in front of her with his legs forming a wisp tail.

"That's because I'm not a ghost. I am a sailor soldier." She looked at him and noticed the wisp tail. "And what about you? You don't exactly look like any ghost I've seen." Her voice also had a slight air of maturity.

"Half ghost actually. So uh...what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Defending your city from an evil you aren't prepared for. Since it's quite likely we'll meet again, I might as well tell you my name. I am Sailor Moon. What is it this city calls you?"

"Hey! I'm prepared for anything." he said puffing out his chest. He then blinked. "Oh uh...Danny Phantom. Nice to meet you."

She chuckled. "Cute. You may think it, but the evil I fight is different from what you fight. Stronger and from another universe." She smiled. "Nice to meet you too. I'll see you around sometime...Danny Phantom." With that, she turned and hopped down off the roof. By the time he might try to see where she goes, she would have completely disappeared from sight.

"Whoa! Fast." he said. "Huh...Now was she calling me cute or what I said cute?" he murmured. He then shrugged and quickly headed back to the restaurant. On his way back to the restaurant, he would see Usagi wandering around as if she'd gotten lost. She sank against a building with a sigh. He flew behind an opposite building and turned back to normal before running over to where she was. "Hey! Are you ok? What are you doing out here?" he asked. Where's Tucker and Sam?"

"Oh Danny! Thank goodness. They're still at The Nasty Burger I believe. I'd gone to the bathroom to take a phone call from my parents and hurried out to go home. I forgot to say something to Sam and Tucker before leaving. I kinda got lost though. I didn't pay enough attention when we headed to Nasty Burger to find my way back. And then I got lost trying to get back to Nasty Burger." She sighed. She hated lying to him, but she couldn't just tell him she'd been fighting a creature. She was silently grateful that the scratch she'd gotten had already healed as if it was never there.

"Oh! Sorry. Need me to help you get back home? I can call Sam and Tucker and let them know what happened." he offered.

"Will you please? I'd hate to have them think I ditched them or something." She pushed herself to stand up straight again.

He nodded and took out his cell phone. He called Sam and explained things to her, then told her to let Tucker know. He then hung up and smiled. "Come on." he said as he headed in the direction of her home.

She nodded and walked with him."I really do appreciate this Danny. I'm not normally such a ditz."

"It's no big deal." he said smiling.

She smiled back. "It is to me. So um...what happened to you earlier?"

"Then you took a walk huh? Cause I definitely know the bathrooms aren't outside." She giggled. "Relax. I'm only teasing." Soon they were outside her house and a glimpse of Artemis peeking through one of the windows for a second would be seen. The house itself was quite impressive on the outside. "Well this is my house."

"Oh! I got a cell phone call from my sister and had to run something to her." he said with a chuckle. "Yeah...stopped having out houses around here a long time ago." he said with a grin. He caught a look at Artemis and blinked. "Think your Dad was watching us." he said before getting a view of the house. "Whoa! Nice house!' he exclaimed.

Usagi giggled at his joke before nodding as he mentioned Artemis's peeking. "Yeah. Can't blame him. He was probably just looking out for me since we're still new here and all. I don't think you'll have anything to worry about. As for the house...well my parents are just good at what they do or did. I forget which one." She chuckled. "Anyway, thanks again Danny. I really appreciate you helping me get home." She pulled a pen and paper out her pocket and began scribbling something on the paper before giving the piece of paper to him. "Here's my number. Feel free to call me later just to talk if you want." She then kissed his cheek with a smile. "I better get inside." She started to turn to head inside.

His face turned red after she had kissed his cheek and he watched her run inside while he held the slip of paper in his hand dumbly. "She...A hot girl...gave me her number...and...kissed my cheek." he murmured. He grinned stupidly and turned around to head back in the direction he had come whistling happily to himself.

She had giggled after seeing him blush from her kissing his cheek. She had run inside quickly and went to update Luna and Artemis, knowing they'd be curious as to who the boy was that had walked her home. She didn't tell them about her meeting with Danny Phantom yet, having decided to save that for now because she knew Luna would be all suspicious. Hours later, she'd taken a bath and washed her hair and was laying in bed in her bunny pajamas, thinking back over the day's events, falling asleep with a content smile.


End file.
